yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Téa Gardner and Mai Valentine's Duel
Téa Gardner and Mai Valentine faced each other in a game of Duel Monsters outside of Maximillion Pegasus's Castle, in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It is based on a similar Duel from the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. Events Prior Yugi Muto was still devastated after his loss to Seto Kaiba and losing his chance to save his grandfather, and vows to never duel again. Mai appears before them and after hearing about what happened, decides to give Yugi five of her star chips. Tristan points out that without those star chips she won't gain entry into the castle, but Mai reveals she has won ten of hers and the five are extras. Yugi however refuses, so Mai decides to duel him for it. When Yugi does not respond, Mai gets annoyed until Téa offers to duel in Yugi's place, and Mai accepts. Duel Turn 1: Téa Téa Normal Summons in Attack Position. Turn 2: Mai Mai Normal Summons in Attack Position. "Harpie Lady" attacks and destroys "Petit Angel" (Téa: 2000 → 1300 LP). Mai then Sets a card. Turn 3: Téa Téa draws. She then Normal Summons in Attack Position. Téa's hand contains a second copy of "Petit Angel", "Breath of Light", "De-Spell", "Silver Bow and Arrow", "Waboku", and "Magician of Faith". Téa then Sets a card. "Fairy's Gift" attacks "Harpie Lady", but Mai activates her face-down "Rose Whip" and equips it to "Harpie Lady", increasing the latter's ATK and DEF by 300 ("Harpie Lady": 1300 → 1600/1400 → 1700). "Harpie Lady" destroys "Fairy's Gift" (Téa: 1300 → 1100 LP). Turn 4: Mai Mai draws. Mai's hand contains an unknown Magic Card, "Harpie Lady", "De-Spell", "Harpie's Feather Duster", and "Cyber Shield". Mai Sets a card ("Harpie's Feather Duster"). Turn 5: Téa Téa draws in Attack Position. Turn 6: Mai "Harpie Lady" attacks "Shining Friendship", but Téa activates her face-down "Waboku" to prevent her monsters from being destroyed by battle this turn and reduce all battle damage she takes to 0. Turn 7: Téa Téa draws "Magician of Faith" and subsequently Sets it. Téa then activates "Silver Bow and Arrow" and equips it to "Shining Friendship", increasing the latter's ATK and DEF by 300 ("Shining Friendship": 1300 → 1600/1100 → 1400). Turn 8: Mai Mai activates "Cyber Shield" and equips it to "Harpie Lady", increasing the latter's ATK and DEF by 500 ("Harpie Lady": 1600 → 2100/1400 → 1900). She then activates "De-Spell" to destroy "Silver Bow and Arrow" ("Shining Friendship": 1600 → 1300/1400 → 1100). "Harpie Lady" attacks and destroys Téa's Set . The Flip Effect of "Magician of Faith" then activates, letting Téa add "Silver Bow and Arrow" from her Graveyard to her hand. Turn 9: Téa Téa draws "Elf's Light". She then activates "Silver Bow and Arrow" and equips it to "Shining Friendship", increasing its ATK and DEF by 300 ("Shining Friendship": 1300 → 1600/1100 → 1400). Téa then activates "Elf's Light" and equips it to "Shining Friendship", increasing its ATK by 400 and decreasing its DEF by 200 ("Shining Friendship": 1600 → 2000/1400 → 1200). Téa then activates "De-Spell" to destroy "Cyber Shield" ("Harpie Lady": 2100 → 1600/1900 → 1400). "Shining Friendship" attacks "Harpie Lady". Mai is about to activate "Harpie's Feather Duster", but decides not to. "Shining Friendship" destroys "Harpie Lady" (Mai: 2000 → 1600 LP). Turn 10: Mai Mai tries to activates "Harpie's Feather Duster", but ultimately surrenders the Duel. Aftermath Mai gives Yugi the star chips and the group head up to Pegasus's Castle. Cards used Trivia *It is implied that Mai had dueled another opponent for 7 of her 8 star chips, giving her a total of 15, ten for herself and the five extras to give to Yugi to repay her debt to him for saving her from disqualification by PaniK. References * Category:Duelist Kingdom Duels